


君に捧げる

by deathonion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion
Summary: ABO OA。是的，是OA，OA，重要的事情说三次。有不适现在就可以X了。瞻前顾后希尔凡(Omega) X 雷厉风行菲力克(Alpha)苍月线双ED后，斯灵的事情多原创角色出没
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	君に捧げる

远望，是水色的天空，层层的薄云将它分出了几个层次，草色的远山将它与大地隔开，顺着山脚收回视线，泥土与绿茵混杂，夹着小片的灌木，蓝色的小花开得一簇簇，间或有几个水洼，清澈的能看到蓝天，污浊的孕育泥土。微风吹过，闻到的都是大自然的气味。  
“这地方很不错嘛，真舒服。”菲力克斯骑在马上微扬起头，尽情享受这北地的春风。  
“哈哈，我说的对吧，斯灵风景不错。”希尔凡驱马停在菲力克斯旁边笑道，“但总的来说，这是个比戈迪耶还要鸟不拉屎的地方。没想到真能入你这基本蹲在大城市里大公爵的眼。”  
菲力克斯斜眼看着伴侣开没营养玩笑的脸，眉头又皱在了一起，不过他回忆了一下，他的确很少来到这样的地方，儿童时期，他们基本待在菲尔蒂亚，就算是去戈迪耶领，走的也都是官道，而且直达城堡。而到了后来，即使是战争中的荒野，那里也都满布了人类活动的痕迹。  
“希尔凡，这边曾经是战场吧。”  
“哦，真敏锐，不愧是菲力克斯！”希尔凡收起了笑容，望着脚下那片大地，从古至今，戈迪耶家的领军与斯灵的部队在这里进行过无数场大大小小的战役，那尸骨与鲜血都被埋藏在这些泥土之中。  
“曾经这里寸草不生，但停战后，竟然还开出了花，真是令人感慨啊……”  
“这可全仰仗于希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶边境伯爵。”菲力克斯扭过头，对爱人露出骄傲的笑容。  
随着年龄增长与和平的到来，菲力克斯咄咄逼人的芒刺软化了不少，希尔凡从来都无法抵抗他的笑容。于是在他看得恍神的瞬间，菲力克斯凑上前在他脸颊落下轻轻一吻。  
Alpha策马冲出，靛色的长发随风起伏：“我可要丢下你了，比比看谁先到目的地吧！”  
希尔凡扬鞭追出：“和我比马术你也太嚣张了吧！驾！”  
两骑驰骋在斯灵的原野上，向国界的约尔姆要塞而去。

法嘉斯神圣王国一统了芙朵拉，救国之王帝弥托利曾经的同学，也是战友们在各个领域都为新的统一王国做出了莫大的贡献。而在一切渐渐走上正轨后，国王迁都至如今芙朵拉的中心——加尔古·玛库，布雷达德领及王都菲尔蒂亚并入伏拉鲁达力乌斯领，于是既是王国之盾又是王国之剑，还是国王竹马的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的权利空前高涨。  
然而厌恶文书工作的公爵本人却一点都高兴不起来，可能力，甚至责任与喜好又是另外的事了。他不遵循传统的做法与观察事务的角度高效而富有个人魅力，虽然常常遭受迂腐老臣们的质疑却深得领民的爱戴。由此，首都王宫内对于公爵的弹劾常有耳闻，而在旧王国领，则一片歌舞升平的景象，帝弥托利王对此毫不在意——那可是到了现在还经常私下唤他作山猪的人，只是没有再含有恶意了而已。  
而与周边各国方面，也是多亏了那些共同学习、并肩作战的可靠伙伴们，帕迈拉、布里基特、达斯卡均与法嘉斯神圣王国在战后建立了友好的关系，只有极北之地的斯灵，依然如故：他们不会愚蠢到与王国正面敌对，但宛如强盗般的行为一如既往地困扰着戈迪耶领地的百姓们。而边境伯爵为了打破这种关系，近几年几乎都住在国境，鲜少回到戈迪耶城。  
由此，在这个和平年代，除了日理万机的国王陛下，最劳心劳力的就是这两位重臣了。作为在战时就已经结为连理的他们来说，战后反而相聚甚少，菲力克斯甚至只有在希尔凡的发情期时才会短暂地将事务交给盖斯巴尔领主或贾拉提亚领主，自己前往戈迪耶。只是，不知是幸运还是不幸，他Omega的周期意外地长。

但这次不同，希尔凡邀请菲力克斯前往他驻扎的边境要塞，而不是戈迪耶城。  
“会和斯灵举办一场交流比武大赛，但是不能用武器，我想你战后一定憋坏了，所以就把时间安排在发情期前一周了。”这是希尔凡信上的话，真是个体贴的爱人，不是吗？  
两人已到了城郊，这一带田埂交错，不少人们都在忙着播种，看起来忙碌而祥和。  
“哟！戈迪耶！”  
一个大嗓门的壮汉拍了拍手从田里站起来，朝希尔凡挥着手。菲力克斯打量了他一番，应该是斯灵的人。  
“哟！巴斯顿，还顺利吗？”  
“哈哈哈，反正只要按照你那边的人说的操作就可以了，哪有什么不顺利的。”他用带有泥土的手背揉了揉鼻子，鼻子上便沾了一块黑，看起来朴实憨厚，“嗯？这位……就是你从国内搬的救兵？好娇小啊……真的能打吗？”  
“空手搏斗我可从来没赢过他。”  
“哎，不论如何，希望他能赢，给国内那群不上前线只知道睁眼说瞎话的人一个下马威！过了这几个月和平又有东西吃的日子，谁还想打仗啊！这可都拜你所赐！被你抓到的时候我可没想到还能活着回来……啊……扯远了，那你忙，我继续干活了。”他和希尔凡寒暄完，冲着菲力克斯大声道，“那这位朋友，你可一定要加油哦！”  
“啊……好……”菲力克斯终于插上了句话。他还是一头雾水，为何敌国的士兵会来鼓励自己啊。  
看出了菲力克斯心中的疑惑，希尔凡说道：“‘边境伯爵付出了不小的牺牲生擒了斯灵的将兵，却将他们都放走了！’类似这种的报告你应该听过吧。”  
“嗯，听说过，还不止一通，山猪只是说相信你的做法必定有道理，不去追究。”  
“而每次放走他们，我都提出了需要谈判的要求，之后，王储被派遣过来，我们这才达成了一个暂时休战并且尝试合作的口头约定。”  
“就是这座由两国士兵共通经营的约尔姆要塞吗？”  
“对。在一个小范围内进行共同的生活与交流，发现问题，然后将这些问题汇报给国内，摸索出真正能和平相处的道路。”  
希尔凡说得轻描淡写，但菲力克斯知道其中的困难绝不是一点半点：“刚才他提及的你那边的人是……？”  
“贾拉提亚领的农业顾问，我问英古莉特要来的。”希尔凡说着露出了得意的笑容。  
“那你要我参加的那个，不是那么单纯的比武大赛吧。”  
“斯灵是个尚武的国家，我生擒他们的那些手段……嗯……你懂的，哈哈。”  
“说真的，之前的复国战争里也没看出你是个这么诡计多端的家伙……”  
“啊哈~那不是有老师在嘛！怎么样？菲力克斯~是不是又被爱侣的手腕迷住啦~？”希尔凡说着，抛了个媚眼。  
菲力克斯知道这人又在耍宝了，便双手交叉在胸前，微笑道“有啊。”  
“呃……”希尔凡噎住。  
菲力克斯如愿地看着爱人被坦率地表扬后无措的表情。  
“总之就是各方面的谈判其实都已经接近收尾，只是他们很多人对于败于计谋多次这点非常介意，认为法嘉斯没有敢堂堂正正靠武力赢过他们的人。所以这次比武大会，斯灵国内会来一些人，其中包括以格斗闻名的第二王女，我这不是只能求助于你了吗？”  
“你就这么自信我会赢？”  
“我总不能把大司教和陛下搬出来吧……而且我怀疑他们在统一后还没你训练得勤快呢。”  
“哼，就算是为了你，我也会赢的。”然后将桂冠带在你头上，菲力克斯这样想着，盯着爱人直到他回避了自己的目光，脸颊微红。  
希尔凡觉得自己心脏漏跳了一拍，还闻到了一丝淡淡的铁锈味。自己的爱人说起情话来，真的很不得了。  
两人聊着聊着，已经入了城门，时间还早，希尔凡便带着菲力克斯在要塞内参观起来。  
斯灵不适合种植业的发展，但畜牧业和采矿业都非常发达，除了贾拉提亚的农业技术人员，他还向远在艾吉尔领的菲尔迪南特、哥纳利尔领的希尔妲求助，让他们派遣了娴熟的裁缝与工匠，开设了羊毛服装店与首饰店。此外，他还收购斯灵上好的牛羊与北海的渔产输送至法嘉斯，同时，将法嘉斯产的蔬菜与水果销往斯灵。这样一个仅仅由戍边士兵建造的都市，竟然就这样运作了起来，甚至两国边境村庄的百姓也会入城来采购。  
希尔凡是深受要塞里的士兵们的敬爱的，从向他打招呼的人数来看就可以断言。而他每介绍一个街区，双眼都闪烁着兴奋的光。  
菲力克斯踏在这块由爱人亲手建立起的方寸之地上，内心被骄傲所填满。  
“真是厉害啊。”  
“嗯？你说啥？”希尔凡鼓着单边腮帮子，嚼着刚才烧烤店老板塞给他的风干肉，“尝尝这个，你一定会喜欢的。”  
“啊……哦。”菲力克斯费劲地咬下筋的部位，在嘴里慢慢咀嚼，“越嚼越香。”  
“对吧~你刚说啥？”  
菲力克斯皱眉，每次自己说好话的时候，爱人都喜欢骗他再说一次，不过这次好像真的是因为去接肉干而没听清楚。  
“我说，你真是厉害。我这么说你可能不爱听，但是这样的事，不是作风柔和圆滑的Omega，是做不到的。像我或者山猪这种没救的Alpha，就算有这样的想法，本能也只会让我们用武力去解决问题。”  
“……哈哈，我只是单纯地想，这样做，才是对牺牲了的人们的最好的报答。走吧，王储亚伦殿下为你准备了一个小小的欢迎会，其实也就是要塞里的几个重要人物的聚餐而已。”

晚餐时间，各要人们基本入座，菲力克斯看着眼前各种肉类的斯灵料理，心情大好，亚伦王储给人的第一印象不错，总的来说，就是没有斯灵的那种味道，温和有礼。看得出，是和希尔凡一样真心致力于两国的和平友好。  
就在此时，一个粗犷的声音从门口传来：“哟哟哟，看来我又迟到啦！不过不想来见法嘉斯的人也是理所当然的嘛！”  
现实就是如此，菲力克斯早就想到，既然有支持希尔凡的人，当然就应该有仇视他的人，可能无关乎喜好仅仅关系斯灵国内的利益，只是没相想到竟是在这个场合下。  
来人有着斯灵人典型的身高与体型，希尔凡轻声告诉他，这人是第二王女的心腹，在要塞中主要是为了监视王储是否有某种程度的“卖国”倾向。  
来人肆无忌惮地一屁股坐在了斯灵副席位上，而他身后的几个看起来也不太友善的人也先后入席。  
“哈哈，你们来啦，我明白你们的心情，不过还是不能失了咱们斯灵的礼度，和伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵打个招呼吧。”亚伦苦笑道。  
“啊？什么公爵？太小了看不见啊！对吧？”  
“哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈阁下你可真会说话。”  
他的人嗤笑着。  
菲力克斯站起了身，对着布里安伸出了手：“菲力克斯·优果·伏拉鲁达利乌斯。名字有点长，可能对阁下来说不太好记，但是作为后天可能会打败你主公的人，你还是记一下比较好。”  
“噗！”希尔凡没忍住笑。  
“哼！”布里安不得已与菲力克斯握手，两人默默较劲，菲力克斯面不改色，而对方已经冒了冷汗。  
亚伦王储看形势不对，连忙打圆场：“哈哈哈，你们看起来感情还挺好哈……”  
“抱歉啊，这位公爵脾气也不太好，哈哈……”希尔凡也跟着打哈哈，回头小声关切道，“菲力克斯……你没把他怎么样吧……”  
“放心，骨头没碎。”  
对方先吃了一个亏，想必是没打算放过菲力克斯，于是席间又开始劝酒——斯灵的最烈的老酒。菲力克斯两杯满满下肚，脸色也没有变，反而对那辛辣的口感赞不绝口。斯灵人其实很好懂，他们会很轻易地对能打架、能喝酒、能吃肉的人产生好感，没有多长时间，跟着布里安来的几个人都发现了这位法嘉斯公爵的厉害。  
酒过三巡，桌上的话题也换了不少，其中一人在布里安的耳边嘀咕了几句。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！我说公爵阁下，我刚听到了一件关于你的非常有意思的事，我想问问细节你不介意吧。”  
台面上忽然鸦雀无声，布里安当然不是为了征得菲力克斯的同意，于是他便接了下去。  
“你和戈迪耶是伴侣吧？作为在Omega身下任由被插的Alpha，是什么感觉啊？也会很爽吗？”  
“布、布里安！这玩笑太过分了吧！”亚伦怒斥道。  
尽管如此，其他人的目光还是盯着菲力克斯，毕竟，前所未闻啊，世界真是无奇不有。也多亏所有的人都在注意菲力克斯，所以并没有菲力克斯以外的人注意到希尔凡的变化。  
自己对这种挑衅的问题早已习惯，在国内甚至有人侮辱他不举，他也都能一笑置之，嘲笑的笑；然而希尔凡又不同了，这是他的心结也是雷区。  
菲力克斯在桌下的手覆上爱侣因握的太紧而微微颤抖的拳。  
“哼，让一个Alpha心甘情愿地抛弃可能比生命都重要的自尊心，那不正能说明我的Omega足够优秀么？在座各位的Omega有这个本事吗？”菲力克斯轻拍了下希尔凡的背，走到布里安身边，做出斯灵邀请比试的姿势，“我看大家也吃得差不多了，不如阁下和我一起为诸位助个兴？”  
“求之不得！”  
菲力克斯掏出随身携带的发带，将长发熟练地挽成了髻，在房间空旷的地方站定表示已经准备好。  
布里安首先发动了攻势，虎虎生风的拳朝菲力克斯挥来，然而都被对方灵活地躲闪了开来。这看起来并不像武术比试，而是像斗牛。在壮汉无数次打空失去耐心之时，菲力克斯利用身形一口气拉近了两人的距离，架起他的胳膊将他毫不费力地背朝地摔在了地上，当他的拳正要与布里安的脸亲密接触时——  
“都闹够了吧，喝高了就赶快都回去休息！”  
喝止的声来自于希尔凡。  
菲力克斯立刻收了手，他用只有布里安能听到的声音撂下一句话便起了身：“抱歉，酒的后劲看来是太大了……”  
“抱歉，我们的人也很久没这么喝了。”亚伦深深地鞠了一躬。  
菲力克斯拉着希尔凡退出了饭厅，其他官员也纷纷议论着三三两两离开。  
只有布里安还有些惊魂未定，他被同伴扶了起来，似乎没有受什么伤，他听到那个法嘉斯人说“你冒犯到我的Omega了”。

菲力克斯握着希尔凡的手，和他并肩走着，春日的斯灵在夜晚还是有些冷意。  
“菲力克斯……”  
“我没有在介意，揍他是因为你因此心情不好，而且……确实喝的有点多，不活动一下身体等下可能真就不舒服了。”菲力克斯挠了挠头，对自己那奇特的酒品他也没什么辙，“我这么做不会有什么不好的影响吧……所以我之前才说……Alpha有时候就是这么无药可救。”  
“哈哈……不会，错在布里安的挑衅啦。”  
空气又恢复到了沉默，这不是菲力克斯平日里熟悉的希尔凡，平日的他会和自己一起调侃无理者，还一定会没羞没臊地说自己打架的样子让他春心荡漾，但他菲力克斯天不怕地不怕，却只怕安慰人。  
“到了，比赛结束前就先委屈你住客房了，毕竟擦枪走火的话，我们怕是一个星期都不用出去了，哈哈哈……”  
“希尔凡！”菲力克斯扯着爱人的领结让他不得不低下头，直视自己的眼睛，“我说过无数次了，我不介意被你上。如果你过意不去，就多想想我在你身下忘情的样子！”菲力克斯说完，脸已经红了，他还是踮起脚尖，吻上了爱人的唇。  
明明满口都是浓郁的酒味，却还是有一丝淡淡的铁锈味再次掠过了希尔凡的鼻尖，结束这一吻，他慌乱地推开不满的菲力克斯：“我、我知道了！我不会多想了！再挑逗下去真要出事情了！我走了啊！你早点休息！明天来较演场指导一下法嘉斯其他的参赛者吧！”  
希尔凡说着把菲力克斯推进了房内，关上了门，自己看来得回去用一点抑制作用的汤药，是谁给他的自信能在菲力克斯身边不受影响发情期提前的。

芙朵拉的纹章持有者们的大多数都会分化成Alpha，会有很少的一部分成为Beta，分化成Omega的，在历史上也只有极个别的个体。  
希尔凡的分化出现得非常晚，那是在士官学校时期，结束了柯南塔的任务并收回破裂之枪后的事了。  
也许是兄长的死对他造成了打击，也许是遗产的力量作祟，那天夜里，希尔凡拖着沉重的身体，敲开了挚友寝室的门。  
由于过去的种种，希尔凡对延续血脉和纹章继承都有着极大的抵触，他希望菲力克斯只是给他一个暂时的标记，但他没想到的是，菲力克斯远比他想象的爱他。动情了的Alpha向一个Omega张开双腿，让他进入他的身体。  
发情期下的Omega精神状态原本就难以稳定，再加上心爱之人的邀请，希尔凡反向标记了他的Alpha——他不会再对自己以外的Omega动情。  
事后，希尔凡便一直认为是自己的一时冲动铸下了大错，他们是法嘉斯的重臣之后，他们应该有义务留下子嗣，除非有朝一日，他愿意诞下菲力克斯的孩子——但这不可能，他曾经试图去尝试，然而在自己的手指碰触到入口边缘时，他就开始干呕了。  
而同时，他也会时时窃喜，他和最爱的人结合，但他们都不会有孩子，他甚至会因此而兴奋到湿。

“哟吼～各位日安～哎呀，让我猜猜看，红毛的那位是戈迪耶边境伯爵吧？真是不错呢～做我的Omega怎么样？两国联姻这个主意不错吧❤️～”  
看起来性感大方的女人在白色底衫外穿着轻皮甲的束腰和短裙，披着裁剪合适的长外套。卡珊德拉，斯灵的第二王女，活像一个歌剧里出现的女海盗大姐头，和传闻中给人的印象大相庭径。  
“卡珊德拉，伯爵早就有伴侣了，在外不比皇宫，矜持一些啊。”亚伦摇着头，菲力克斯算是看出来了，他可真是个劳心劳力的劳碌命老好人，有点像西提斯。  
“哦，这真是失礼了，那旁边这位对我充满敌意的想必就是伯爵大人的伴侣了吧？真是抱歉哦～因为伯爵身上没有被标记的味道嘛～没想到你还没出手？不如为比赛增加点趣味如何？”卡珊德拉意味深长地又打量了一下希尔凡，“我赢了的话，把他让给我怎么样？”  
“......你想死吗？”完全被挑起敌对意识的Alpha眼神如锐利的刀。  
“哇～好可怕哦！”卡珊德拉夸张地捂着胸口后退了两步，她的动作真的似乎是在表演歌剧，“抱歉，尊敬的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵阁下。在亲眼目睹前，我是没想到真的会有反向标记这种事情，没忍住就捉弄了一下。以及，我也为部下前天的失礼向您与伯爵表示郑重的歉意。”女人向两人深深地鞠躬。  
“不要紧啦……”  
“哼......”  
直到菲力克斯发出了不屑的哼声，她才重新挺直了腰。  
“那我先去整备啦，期待明日与您的对战哦～弗拉什么伯爵来着～哈哈哈”说着她还抛回一个飞吻，也不知是给谁的。  
“真不好意思，妹妹一直都是这个任性的样子，父王也很苦恼。”  
“看得出来你们很宠她。”希尔凡感慨道。  
“说实话，和传闻里也差太多了，我还以为是熊一样魁梧的女巨人呢。”  
“熊这说法太过分了吧！伏拉鲁达力乌斯！我记住了你明天等着！”  
原来这位还没走远，以及原来她能流畅地说出菲力克斯的姓氏。

比赛的当日下起了雨，但也不能因此而延期，况且两位主角对此都没有什么意见。  
“还真是个寒酸的场地啊。”卡珊德拉踱步在临时搭建的供选手们休息的草棚里，望着作为比赛场地的较演场和石头堆起的观众席，一副惆怅的样子。  
“习惯了斯灵首都竞技场环境的你看哪里都会觉得简陋吧。”菲力克斯揶揄道。  
“哦呀～你还知道这个～”  
“只是对各地斗技场有兴趣，就在希尔凡的书上了解了一下而已！”  
“哦～是嘛～不过至少约尔姆的工匠很了不起，简陋却没有漏雨呢。好了，轮到我了，公爵阁下可要看好咯，等下我也会好～好观察你的打法的～❤️”  
比赛以淘汰赛的方式进行，两国都派出了参赛选手，除了菲力克斯与卡珊德拉被安排不会在决赛前相遇外，其他人抽签定分组。  
卡珊德拉说得没错，淘汰赛是观察对手的好机会，不止是她，还能从其他斯灵选手的身上看到一些他国的套路。  
与自己想的差不多，她是一个速度型的选手，身体的韧性与柔软度都是她引以为傲的武器，同时，也擅长主动出击，不给对手思考与反击的机会。  
卡珊德拉——菲力克斯看了斯灵王女的打法现在想起来了，那位塞罗斯骑士团的卡多莉奴，在王国时的名字就是卡珊德拉，而她们的风格很相似，看来曾经在士官学校与她切磋的经验，今天能派上用场了。  
卡珊德拉的获胜毫无悬念，这次轮到她观察菲力克斯了。在女人的情报里她仅仅知道对方是复国战争中法嘉斯的第一猛将。他说以为自己像熊，自己又何尝不是这么想他的呢？可现实里的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵不要说斯灵了，就算是法嘉斯，哦不，在芙朵拉可能都不算是魁梧的——当然，她没出过国，一切知识来源于书本。  
与自己相似，这个法嘉斯人以速度为武器，但他并不轻易出手，他能凭丰富的战斗经验在短时间内找到对方的失误或弱点，然后以惊雷般的攻势一击取胜。

“终于到决赛了，戈迪耶，你觉得谁会赢？”  
“这可难说了，要能看出他们谁赢，至少要等体力消耗过半以后。不过之前其他选手的比赛也很不错，你觉得足以说服斯灵国内那群人吗？”  
“哈，按照我的经验，公爵阁下最好能赢过我妹妹，她的一句话，比我周旋数日还管用。”  
希尔凡嘟囔着“真难办啊”看向赛场。卡珊德拉依然维持着进攻的态势，菲力克斯要么挡要么拆要么躲，应付得从容，但也没有找到什么突破口。  
亚伦也注视着比赛，卡珊德拉的每一招都很漂亮，这让他不禁苦笑：“斯灵的国王，代代都是由Beta担任，但是必然会有另一位Alpha的王族在他身边辅佐。国王负责处理政事，而一旦牵扯到战争，就很难有发言权了。不过卡珊德拉是个有原则的好姑娘，我只是希望变数能降到最低而已。”他拍了拍希尔凡的肩膀，“无论如何，两国能走到现在这样的关系，一切还是伯爵的开的先河。我至今还记得，布里安听说一个Omega继承了边境伯爵爵位后的叫嚣和被擒又被放回的狼狈样子。”  
“亚伦……哈哈，我也要多谢你愿意和我合作啊。”希尔凡咳嗽了一下，压低嗓子，做出一个很臭屁的样子，“‘脑子里只想着争斗的Alpha都无药可救！’这是菲力克斯曾经用来安慰我的话，现在都快成口头禅了。”  
“哈哈，这话倒是不假。”  
场上的对峙还在持续，菲力克斯抓住机会，回旋踢扫中了因跃起而无处躲闪的卡珊德拉，而女人借势在半空翻转，一记落踵直攻菲力克斯的肩膀，男人则迅速地用小臂架开。  
“你看，明明都受伤了，那俩还一副很开心的样子。不过打得真好看。”  
“那个武痴可是被迫做了好几年的文书工作啊，能遇到势均力敌的对手，不开心才怪呢。”  
天边划过一道白光，吸引了众人的注意力，接着闷闷的雷声响起，雨突然大了起来。  
卡珊德拉退了一步，离开了菲力克斯的攻击范围，抹了一把脸上的水：“啊~运气真差，你怎么说？继续吗？”  
“王女殿下不想试试在恶劣的环境下谁能赢吗？”菲力克斯挑衅道。  
“这种挑衅~我还真是无法拒绝，不过稍等一下。”卡珊德拉说着，用力扯掉了里衣的袖子，棉质的布料混合雨水缠在身上，从刚才开始就让她难以施展。  
菲力克斯看对手这么做，也索性脱掉了紧身的线衣——吸饱了水的那玩意真的很重。而裸露出上半身的菲力克斯似乎让卡珊德拉还有其他斯灵人楞了一下。  
“那些伤痕……也太多了吧。”  
“那家伙可比我还惨”菲力克斯说着，望了一眼观众席，“明明是个Omega，还一直因为保护我而受伤。啧……好像说了无关紧要的话，继续吧。”  
雨势渐大，可观众们的热情也更高了，决赛也渐渐进入了白热化。  
“啊……果然无可救药，那两人已经全身都是泥了。”  
“话虽如此，也是烂泥中的红宝石和蓝宝石啊。”亚伦说道。  
“蓝宝石……么……”希尔凡从口袋中摸索出一枚戒指，“看。”  
“这就是是你之前让我从本国弄来的那颗？”  
“嗯，我让工匠教我，然后自己慢慢折腾出了这枚戒指，本来是想他生日的时候送的，可惜一直没找到时……呜……”希尔凡话说道一半，突然抱紧了自己的身子。  
“喂，戈迪耶？”  
“……好像……有点……糟……看到这样的菲力克斯我好像……发情期提前了……”  
“喂！”

空气中突然出现的松木香味吸引了菲力克斯的注意力，那是属于他的Omega信息素的味道。他不用细想也猜到发生了什么。  
“看来我们得尽快分出胜负了。”菲力克斯调整呼吸，对卡珊德拉说道，“我的Omega状态可能不太好。”  
“咻~~”卡珊德拉吹了声口哨，“那我上了！”  
她说着，沉寂了一段时间的凌厉攻势也像雨点般超菲力克斯而去。菲力克斯左躲右闪，依然执着于化解并逃离对方的攻击。  
“喂~说要尽快分胜负的是你吧，看你还想逃去哪里！”卡珊德拉又是一个充满爆发力的冲刺攻击，可被锁定的目标却突然进入了视觉死角——菲力克斯利用地上一个较深的泥潭滑铲冲到了女人的身后，之前的躲闪全都是为了找这样一块天然的地形！他抓住因为找不到目标而陷入迟疑的卡珊德拉的脚踝，将她扯倒在地。  
两人都在调整身形准备爬起的时候，卡珊德拉发现，自己的视线被一坨飞溅来的泥所遮挡，而菲力克斯的拳就是后招——而且朝着自己毫无防备的眼部而来。  
“呀！”她闭上眼发出短暂的惊呼，但预想中的拳头并没有落下。  
卡珊德拉睁开眼，男人的拳停在咫尺之间，她叹了口气：“我输了。不过你的手段也太肮脏了吧，我认知里的法嘉斯可是高尚的骑士之国诶！”  
“哼，这可真是抱歉，找骑士的话，还是另寻高明吧。我可是曾经想要抛弃家业做个佣兵的。”菲力克斯伸出手，将女人拉了起来。  
裁判宣布了胜利者，欢呼声响彻全场，而促成这场比赛的希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶却在欢呼声中晕了过去。

闻到了一股熟悉的气味，好像是自己用的皂角，但那味道之下，还有更令人安心的味道，淡淡的铁锈味，战场的味道，菲力克斯的味道……  
“呜……？菲力克斯？”  
“醒了？真是让人操心的家伙。”菲力克斯说着，丢了一块温热的湿毛巾过来，正好蒙在了希尔凡头上。  
希尔凡擦了把脸，疲惫地坐起身，衣服换成了干净的宽松睡衣，然而还是被汗水浸湿了；下半身什么都没穿，从臀瓣到大腿毫无意外地湿了一片。  
“那也是没办法的事嘛，谁让亲爱的菲力克斯打起来那么令人血脉偾张呢~作为深深迷恋你的Omega，怎么都不可能把持得住吧！”希尔凡靠在床头盯着菲力克斯笑嘻嘻地看：比赛中造成的跌打伤痕被很好地治疗过，一点也看不出来；他洗过澡，在自己的浴室里，青色的长发还有些潮；上身赤裸着，自己为他准备的睡衣被他无情地胡乱系在腰间，那皱皱巴巴的样子可能还被坐在屁股下面过；好像是吃了前天从店里带回的风干腿肉，刚清理完口腔。  
“啧……带你回来的时候靠接吻交换了一会体液，现在感觉怎么样？要吃点东西还是……”  
“吃你。”  
“我就知道。”  
菲力克斯把那可怜的睡衣一扯，一条腿跪在床沿，另一条长腿一收就跨在希尔凡身上，低下头张嘴就想要吻上爱人。  
希尔凡捧住菲力克斯的脸，伸出舌头，舔了下他的舌尖，又把他推开，舔一下，又把他推开。  
“你到底想干嘛……”  
“就是想这么做嘛。”说着，他又拉近菲力克斯，在他唇上舔了一下，又在他鼻尖上舔了一下。  
“哈哈，菲力克斯真可爱。”  
失去耐心的冠军握住希尔凡的手腕，让他调皮的双手离开自己的脸并被禁锢在他头顶，希尔凡笑了笑主动迎上菲力克斯气势汹汹的双唇。  
他们吻在一起，交错着相互含住唇瓣，让那柔软的肉在若即若离间数次变换角度。然后是舌头相互纠缠，从对方的口中贪婪地攫取唾液。再后来，主导权就被希尔凡夺走了，也许在战场上没有人能单打独斗拿下菲力克斯，可在床笫之间，希尔凡从来都是占有优势的。他灵活的舌头持续挑逗着菲力克斯，然后巧妙地入侵到他的口腔内部，贪婪地卷走Alpha的唾液。  
“希……希尔凡……”  
菲力克斯被吻得放弃再在手上使力，希尔凡恢复了双手的自由，他用拇指擦掉菲力克斯嘴角的津液，放在自己唇间吮了吮：“菲力克斯，再给我一些。”  
菲力克斯认命般地让希尔凡哼哼唧唧地继续索取，他鼻腔里发出的闷哼声就很好听，让自己下身发硬。  
也不知希尔凡是过于忘乎所以还是故意的，他搅弄着菲力克斯的口腔，发出叽叽咕咕的水声，把更多Alpha的唾液吞到自己肚子里。菲力克斯只觉得自己的嘴唇肿胀肿胀的。  
希尔凡满意地放开了那副原本显得刻薄的唇瓣，现在它们看起来红润而饱满，他轻咬了一下菲力克斯的下巴，他的爱侣便配合地仰起了头。  
“嗯……”希尔凡去舔菲力克斯的脖子，然后咬上他的喉结，再后来是锁骨，前胸，濡湿的软肉没有放过Alpha的每一寸肌肤，也许在他看来，菲力克斯的每一个地方都可口极了。  
“每次这样舔着菲力克斯都觉得自己有点像吸血鬼呢。”  
“笨蛋……铁锈味和血的味道还是有区别的吧……”  
“相似也可以啦！主要就是感觉很色嘛，你看我这样舔，就觉得好像透过皮肤直接尝到了血一样。”希尔凡说着，将整个舌面都用力压在菲力克斯的乳尖上，自下而上，缓慢有力地移动舌头，最后舌尖轻轻地一勾，引得菲力克斯轻吟不止。  
“笨……啊！”  
希尔凡没等他骂出另一个字，上下齿列轻合，微微用力。  
“唔……轻点……希尔凡……嗯！”菲力克斯的抗议并没有用，希尔凡双臂圈紧了爱人的背脊，更用力地吸咬着。  
这次不是铁锈味，而是真的血的腥甜味扩散在了希尔凡嘴里：“呜嗯……”红发的男人明明是施虐者，眉头却锁在了一起，身体微微颤抖，不肯放开。  
菲力克斯因疼痛而轻声呻吟，他能感受到希尔凡在努力地控制力道不去更加用力地啃咬。  
“呜……”良久，希尔凡松开了嘴，“抱歉，菲力克斯……我后面……小高潮了。”  
“啧……我知道。”菲力克斯怜爱地啄了自己的Omega一口。希尔凡的脸因为兴奋而染上绯红，眼角挂着生理性的泪水，靠在他的Alpha胸前喘着气。  
这样的高潮打从他与菲力克斯确定关系后就没少出现过，挺爽，但对Omega来说还是有些意犹未尽了，自己的任性剥夺了菲力克斯作为Alpha的天性，那么得不到真正意义上的高潮也是理所当然的。  
“希尔凡？喂！希尔凡！你不会又在想一些有的没有的事吧？”  
“没！没有啊！你让我休息一下啊……”希尔凡慌乱地试图掩盖刚才的走神，但这并不能瞒过对他了若指掌的菲力克斯。  
菲力克斯没有打算进一步去探讨这个问题：“与其胡思乱想不如快点满足我吧。”  
“菲力克斯，你越来越饥渴了。”  
“你以为是谁的错，我们9个月都没有上过床了，而且我也被你影响到发情了啊！”  
“是，是，我错了，”希尔凡说着，握住了菲力克斯的分身在那顶端用指尖蹭了蹭，“呀~菲力克斯~你这里，果然超级精神了嘛！”  
“唔！……所以我不是说了我……”  
菲力克斯的话还没说完，他已经与希尔凡调换了位置。刚才的那一次发泄，多少缓解了Omega身体的不适，现在，他有足够的精神来采取攻势。  
他继续舔舐菲力克斯的身体，舌尖每扫过一处疤痕，那具白皙的身体都会反射般地跳一下，菲力克斯的身体过于敏感，况且欲望的根源还被爱人攥在手里。Alpha开始期待，那淫荡而灵活的舌尖什么时候会碰触到自己的器物，当希尔凡的吻来到鼠蹊时，他已经在迫切地摆动腰了。

“啊……哈……啊……希尔凡……”  
红色的头颅埋在张开的白皙大腿之间，希尔凡一手扶着菲力克斯完全挺立的巨物一手按压他的囊袋，柔软的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般地自下而上啄吻柱身。  
“啊……”器物的顶端被温热湿滑的口腔包裹，爱人的舌摩擦按压着顶端的小口，由于陷入发情，身体各个地方都更加敏感，菲力克斯觉得他好像都能感受到舌面粗糙的细小颗粒。而爱人将他含得更深了。  
“嗯……希尔凡……不……不要吞……啊！”菲力克斯握紧了床单。  
Alpha完全勃起的硬挺很难完全进入口中，但希尔凡还是努力将它含在了喉头，他抬眼看因此而意乱情迷的菲力克斯。他的爱人一只胳膊遮着额头，双眼闭着，头发散乱，胸腔不住地起伏，胸腹的肌肉因为紧张而绷紧，勾勒出极好看的线条，那些深浅不一的新旧伤痕让他的身体看起来更性感。  
希尔凡忍不住用指尖轻抚，菲力克斯的身体猛地一弹，让柱身脱离了口腔，沉甸甸地拍在希尔凡脸上。希尔凡笑着把那根东西抓回来，舔弄刚才没有含到的下半部分。但指尖的活动并没有因此而停止，而是绕过囊袋，划过会阴，停在了入口处。  
“希尔凡……应该……还不行。”  
“嗯，我知道”希尔凡在那处亲了一下，将手探向自己身下，只是在大腿根处抹了一把，就沾了一手的粘液，然后那些粘液就被涂抹在了菲力克斯的后孔，“菲力克斯，脸好红哦。”  
菲力克斯很喜欢希尔凡这个举动，他们每次做爱，这都会令他异常兴奋：“还不是因为你那样做很色情。”菲力克斯说着，调整了一下姿势，方便希尔凡去开拓那个Alpha不会用来做这种事情的地方。  
Omega的天然润滑确实非常好用，希尔凡抵着入口轻轻按压旋转，就将中指埋入了一个指节，但那握枪的手指骨粗大，继续深入，就遇到了困难。  
“菲力克斯，放轻松点。”  
“就算你这么说……呜……啊！”  
为了分散菲力克斯的注意力，希尔凡另一只手也索性摸了把粘液，握住Alpha依然挺立的柱身上下撸动起来，现在那上面的液体是Alpha的前液与Omega爱液的混合体了。  
整个柱身被拢在厚实火热的手掌中，掌上的老茧剐蹭着细嫩的皮肤，下端的囊袋和会因又被舌尖撩拨，菲力克斯能感受到进入的中指完全没入甬道，还开始慢慢抽送起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”他规律的低吟声让希尔凡更加大胆地撑开穴口，缓缓塞进了第二根手指。  
“菲力克斯，舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那这样呢？”希尔凡说着，弯曲手指，按压菲力克斯的敏感点。  
“啊……！等一下！哈啊~”菲力克斯的呻吟变了调。希尔凡没有收手的意思，他持续规律地按压着那一处，原本握住柱身的手紧紧压住试图合拢的大腿，再度将顶端含在了嘴里，不客气地吮吸。  
菲力克斯高潮了，他把原本就乱的床单抓得更乱，低吼着将浓郁的精液灌进希尔凡的嘴里。Alpha射精的量不但大持续时间还很长，那些来不及喂进Omega嘴里的白浊便喷在希尔凡脸上，洒在腹肌的沟壑间。  
“菲力克斯，你真的好多哦，我觉得我可以吃到饱。”这本身当然不是什么好吃的东西，但是对Alpha与Omega的伴侣之间来说，与人间美味也没有什么不同。  
菲力克斯还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他有些恍神，似乎没有注意到刚才希尔凡的后面和他一起达到了高潮。  
Omega的腿间早就一塌糊涂了，已经干涸的液体在大腿间留下了一层与肤色不太一样的膜，而最新的则被他涂抹在了勃起的阴茎上。  
“换我来喂菲力克斯了哦。”希尔凡说着，将自己的火热小心翼翼地顶入Alpha的小穴。  
“啊~哈……希尔凡~呀，呜……”  
“怎么了？痛吗？”  
“不……好满……”菲力克斯将双腿交叉在希尔凡身后，搂住他的脖子将他拉近，让他进到更深的地方，与他吻在一起。  
两人的信息素都不是刺激的味道，但在情动之时会非常的浓郁，松木香与铁锈味混在一起，像隆冬法嘉斯惨烈的战场。  
“菲力克斯，动了哦。”  
菲力克斯嗯了一声表示答应，他的声音听起来懒洋洋的。埋在后穴的火热缓慢抽动，温柔的吻落在他的脸颊眉间与耳际，每几次小幅度的侵入后总会有一下擦着敏感部位的深入，让他发出带着颤音的呻吟。  
他原本轻抚着希尔凡的后背，但随着Omega的动作愈发激烈后就只能紧紧抱住对方了。希尔凡插入的角度与力度都是有变化的，还会持续地挑逗自己身体上其他敏感的部位。菲力克斯觉得他的爱人真是做爱的高手，如果换成自己，也许不会考虑到受方的体验只会横冲直撞吧，换句话说，他很满足现在的状况，打从心底。  
希尔凡的呼吸越来越重：“菲……菲力克斯……我可能要……先去一次了……”  
Omega比Alpha更容易到达高潮，这是他们身体的构造决定的，菲力克斯在被希尔凡的浊液填满的状态下被干到释放的时候也不是没有，那种令人头皮发麻的快感让人极度上瘾。  
看到希尔凡临近，菲力克斯不禁有点想捉弄他，他用沙哑的声音在爱人耳边说了句“我爱你”，果不其然，热流冲向了甬道的深处。  
“你什么时候变得这么狡猾……”希尔凡趴在菲力克斯胸口埋怨。  
“哼……”  
“我总觉得你是第一次用语言直接表达这三个字诶。”希尔凡有点委屈，越回忆越不甘心地揉搓菲力克斯的乳首。  
“是吗……我可是很早……啧！别捏！”菲力克斯想说的话被打断，便又不想说了，决定换一个说法，“希尔凡，我是真的很庆幸你是个Omega。”  
“你是想说你爱我爱到无法接受我们因为性别而不能在一起吗？”  
菲力克斯戳了一下嬉皮笑脸的爱人：“想到某人没分化时仗着没有繁殖能力掂花惹草，我就来气。”  
“所以在士官学校的时候每次和你训练你都把我往死里揍是这个原因吗！”  
“哼……不过那天你敲的是我的门，我真的……很开心。”  
“不过想想如果我们都是Alpha，你对我的感情肯定会因为本能排斥而逐渐消失吧，然后我们各自找Omega……”  
“啧……你在这种时候提别的Omega？”  
希尔凡觉得一阵天旋地转，他们又回到了开始的姿势。他的Alpha略带怒意，哦不，应该说醋意地居高临下盯着他：“既然反向标记了就要负起责任啊希尔凡。当然，提别的Alpha也不行。”  
“这也算？”希尔凡望向菲力克斯，仰视的角度让爱人看起来非常有压迫感，他当场就一阵心悸，分身也再次抬起了头，然后那东西被菲力克斯握住，上下几次就完全进入了临战的态势。  
菲力克斯放低身体，让肉刃一寸寸侵入，之前甬道里的浊液因为穴口被打开，溢出来一部分，让进入更加顺利。Alpha就这么毫无节制地摆动起自己的腰，甚至在希尔凡的角度看起来非常富有侵略性，是的，他觉得自己的老二可能要被生吞活剥了。  
两人的喘息声的逐渐高昂，希尔凡配合着菲力克斯在他放低身体的时候挺起胯部，让肉刃埋得更深。菲力克斯的分身不住地吐着前液，还没有到释放的地步，但是后穴内里已经开始本能地抽颤，这让希尔凡叫唤着爱人的名字再次高潮，更多的灼热被注入了甬道。  
Alpha趴在Omega身上，两人相互吸着彼此的气味稍作休息。看到菲力克斯还未绝顶的样子，希尔凡想要用手帮他一把，靛色的头轻轻摇了摇：“希尔凡，把我操射吧……”  
希尔凡还是非常感谢Omega发情期这几乎没有不应期的身体的，他又因为菲力克斯的一句话而硬了。  
菲力克斯吧一团薄被垫在自己腰下，双手绕过膝弯，把双腿开到最大。穴口微张着，里面填满了希尔凡的液体，稍微抽动就会流下来一些。  
“菲力克斯~你知道你这个样子有多淫荡吗？”  
“不知道，只要你高兴就好。”  
希尔凡在内心咒骂了一声，便大幅度地进出起来。叽叽咕咕的水声、肉体拍打的声音渐渐被菲力克斯带着哭腔的呻吟所掩盖。这一次他们一起攀上了顶峰。

2个月后，亚伦与卡珊德拉在回国后再次造访了约尔姆要塞。现在，他已是斯灵的王，老国王认为这是一个由年轻人开创的时代，那么和平条约的签署也应该由新时代的王来着手。而帝弥托利王与大司教贝雷特甚至其他的老朋友们也齐聚一堂。  
今天不但是与斯灵正式建交的日子，同时也是促成一切的功臣希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶的生日。在严肃的仪式后，他们甚至开起了同窗会。  
狂欢之后，希尔凡和菲力克斯一起来到了瞭望台。六月的斯灵不再寒冷，夜晚的风吹着，也不似白天那般热。  
“上次我竟然还是忘记了，这是给你的生日礼物。”  
“都过去四个月了吧……”  
“哈哈，不好意思，怎么样？”  
“蓝宝石戒指？”  
“嗯，我觉得只有它能配得上你，而且我还倾注了所有的爱为你做了戒指托哦~”  
“都结婚这么久了，还油嘴滑舌。”菲力克斯说归说，还是将它带在了手上。  
“菲力克斯，我想，现在我终于不用再介怀了。”  
“介怀什么？”  
“斯灵的事情，其实我是和老爹做了个约定的，啊，对我来说不如说是军令状。”  
菲力克斯没有接话，只是继续听着。  
“‘既然你认为和平了不需要能运用遗产的继承人，那么40岁前让斯灵和法嘉斯的关系得到改善，否则，就乖乖给戈迪耶和伏拉鲁达利乌斯家诞下合适的后人！’这是老爹的原话。”  
“哼……”就算老戈迪耶怎么说，最终决定权还是在自己和希尔凡手上，但如果这样做，希尔凡可能一生都会无法解开心结吧，“那这份合约，可是件极为贵重的生日礼物了。”  
“这可也有你那一份功劳呢。”  
“今后多了个可以切磋的人，可不是坏事。”菲力克斯闭上眼，享受风把发丝吹起的感觉。  
“菲力克斯，感谢你一直为我所做的一切。”  
“……笨蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> 想写OA很久了 突然就觉得这对非常适合。希尔凡，总体来说，就，很雌。  
> 雌不雌和当攻有什么冲突吗。
> 
> 是一篇无论讲故事还是DOI都写得很愉快的文 以及好久没写5K字的H了。  
> 虽然小故事还是幼稚了点但是我就是挺喜欢这个FEEL的……  
> 帝弥托利的左膀右臂一文一武的 多真啊QAQ


End file.
